


No Place Like Home

by GhostieWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Kim Yoosung Bad Ending, Yandere, Yandere Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: Every choice leads to an ending - even the bad ones. You like being like Rika, don't you? There's no time for regret. After all, you're home now.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Mystic messenger





	No Place Like Home

╔═══━━━─ • ─━━━═══╗

_The world is going mad,_

_You and I can hide away._

_I can't stand the TV screen,_

_Turn it off, pull the plug -_

_They can try, they won't find us_.

— ** _'Play Dead' Tom Walker_**

╚═══━━━─ • ─━━━═══╝

**A laugh.**

_"We're free."_

_The voice spoke - a familiar one, with an unfamiliar eerieness accompanying it._

_Long locks of your brunette bangs obscure your view of your captor, but you can hear him well._

_"No one will hurt you now, MC."_

_A cold, yet soft hand brushes away the bangs blocking your view, the sound of a clip snapping together echoing off the walls of the room you are in._

_With your hair now out of your face, you can more clearly see the male who took you here._

_"Yoosung..."_

_Your voice is uneasy, making your uncertainty of the situation known. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this._

_The blond sitting before you has a small smile on his face - but that's not what makes your heart pound a little quicker in your chest. It's the lifeless way his violet eyes meet your brown ones. There was no typical spark of joy that always seemed to radiate off of the boy you thought you loved._

_He tilted his head slightly to the side, his hand having just placed one of his own clips in your hair. He seemed to be observing you carefully._

_"You don't look like Rika...I thought for sure you'd have green eyes under your bangs..."_

_The blond let out a small sigh, his tone sounding disappointed. You began to wonder if he'll let you go now that he knew you weren't Rika._

_His hand moves to caress your cheek softly. It doesn't feel harmful, however you can't help but feel a chill at his touch._

_"That doesn't matter, though...you're just like Rika..." His thumb rubbed small circles on your skin, your cheek tingling as his smile ceased to fade. "A reincarnation..."_

_You swallow thickly at his words, your eyes quickly scanning the room you were in. It wasn't very big - there was a couch, a table, two chairs, a mini fridge, a television and the mattress you were seated on. The kind of furnishings you'd see in a college dorm room...though the windowless room didn't seem like one at all. You speak up, "Y-Yoosung, where are we?"_

_The blond stops caressing your cheek, breaking his gaze from you to take a glance around the room. "Oh, that's right...! I haven't introduced you yet." He turned his face back to look into your eyes, that same eerie smile on his face._

**_"We're home."_ **

_Your heart seemed to stop at those words. He said them with such certainty, as if you had been living there together for years._

_He stood up from where he had been crouching in front of you, spreading his arms out wide as he spun around a little to show off their space._

_"I made sure to find the safest place for us, MC!" Yoosung explained, sounding proud of his work. "No one can hurt you here. Not like that horrible apartment..."_

_The blond seemed to get a little angry at that thought. "Seven couldn't protect you. This whole time he had you in a dangerous place."_

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**The bomb.**

_You had been terrified when you first heard of it, but Seven seemed so nice...he had to have things under control._

_"Of course, Seven isn't the only one to blame. V's the one who should have made sure you were safe...but no, he's just a leader who runs away," The blond spat, however his emotions quickly changed as he looked back at you. "RFA has been corrupted by him... it's not the same amazing organization it was when Rika was in charge."_

_He moved to go sit beside you on the mattress, taking your hand between his own. "You made it better, MC. You were the one who helped make things fun again..."_

_For a moment, those violet eyes of his had a more genuine appearance. The spark seemed to return - but only for a moment._

_"But I couldn't sit back and watch you be endangered...even if we can't have the party anymore, you're safe with me."_

_Yoosung's words showed that he cared about you, but why was that look in his eyes so lifeless...?_

_"Thank you for protecting me, Yoosung... I'm safe now, so why don't we go outside?" You ask, the stuffiness of the room becoming too much. Not to mention your gut was telling you this may be an even worse situation than living with a bomb._

_Yoosung's face seemed to light up at your praise, only to darken when you mentioned going outside. He shook his head, "No... it's not safe outside. The only place I know I can protect you is right here. Our home."_

_Your fears seemed to increase when he made it clear that he didn't want you leaving the room._

_"Y-Yoosung...I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I can't stay here," you say, wanting to try and convince him that you have a life outside to live._

_The blond male frowned at that. "You had no problem staying at Rika's apartment when you first joined RFA," he said, his grip on your hand getting a little tighter. "I know this one isn't as nice, but it's a lot safer. No one will be able to hurt you here."_

_**Or find you.** _

_If what he was saying was true, then you had to be in some kind of underground bunker - out of sight, out of mind._

_He wanted to keep you down there, away from the rest of the world._

_You reach into your pocket, trying to get your phone - only for the blond to notice, his free hand moving over your own as his chilly fingers closed around it._

_"Looking for something, my most cherished one?" He asked, that same eerie smile planted on his face._

_Even with his hand on yours, you could feel that your phone wasn't in your pocket, as it should be. A freezing chill went through your chest as you realized you couldn't call for help._

_"Y-Yoosung..." You whisper his name, trying not to show your fear in the tone of your voice. "The guests...I need to reply to emails..." You say, trying to get him to give it back._

_A small spark seemed to return to his eyes as his smile grew. A slightly creepy laugh escaped him as he intertwined his fingers with your own so he was now holding both of your hands. "You're such a hard worker..."_

_**"Just like Rika."** _

_That name was starting to get irritating to hear. You had humored Yoosung calling you Rika before, because you felt bad that he had gotten so depressed over his cousin's death, however you didn't expect things to turn out like this._

_He was insane._

_This obsession he had...it wasn't normal. Perhaps you could have prevented this from happening...but it was too late now._

_"Yoosung..." You say, giving his hand a small squeeze. "I'm not Rika."_

_The blond's eye seemed to twitch at those words._

_"I know she meant a lot to you," you continued, "and it's horrible what happened to her...but you can't confuse me with her."_

_Yoosung furrowed his brows. "What are you saying?_

_"I'm saying...the truth, Yoosung," you say, your brown eyes gazing into the other's pleadingly. "I want to be the kind of person Rika was to you...but I'm not her." Your voice threatens to shake, but you try to keep it steady. "I'll never be her."_

_As you spoke, the lifeless look in his eyes changed. But it wasn't for the better._

_It was as if something triggered the blond college student with those words. He lunged towards you, his chilling hands gripping onto your shoulders tightly._

**_"You liar!"_ **

_He spat, his face inches away from your own._

**_"Stop trying to trick me!"_ **

_His fingers dug deeper into the fabric of your tan-colored sweater as his voice rose._

**_"Stop trying to take her away from me again!"_ **

_"Y-Yoosung- you're hurting me..."_

_You tried pulling away, but Yoosung's grip was too strong. Your heart was pounding in your chest at how he had yelled at you._

_This wasn't the Yoosung you knew. Or the one you loved._

_This was all wrong._

_Unfortunately, you were the one dealing with the consequences of the choices that had been made._

_The MC on the other side of the screen had already pocketed her phone to continue on with her day, not even batting an eye at the Ending she wanted to reach._

_The final Ending she needed to complete her play-through of_ Mystic Messenger _._

╔═══━━━─ • ─━━━═══╗

**BAD END**

╚═══━━━─ • ─━━━═══╝


End file.
